bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jōren
The Jōren (鋤簾, Joren), otherwise known as the Shūten Migite (周天, Full Scope of the Heavens Right-hand), is the organization which most s within Heisekai join. The Jōren is subservient to the Shūten's 2nd Division, though they tend to run themselves. In times of war, however, overall command of the Jōren is handed over to the Prince or Princess so that the 2nd Division can focus on their main duties. Following the Collapse the Shūten was utterly destroyed, though the Jōren was salvaged, becoming the main arm of Heisekai's military. The group is headed jointly by Rosuto Shiba and Akira Nakamura, with the Sansōzoku as ranking officers. Unlike the Six Directions and the Gotei Remnant the Jōren remains neutral in the conflict engulfing the Reikai, though Rosuto has warned both the Imawashī and the Kikkashō that death will follow on swift wings to whoever attempts to attack them. Overview The Jōren is typically seen as a civilian army of sorts. Within Heisekai everyone of a certain age is required to spend ten years within the military, with many joining the Jōren. As such its ranks are made up of everyday Yousojin and not hardened veterans, though it is not uncommon for one to master their Zanku within her ranks. In the reign of the first King of Heisekai, one of his Captain-Generals conceptualized the Jōren as a police force. He attached it to the 2nd Division of the Shūten, with its purpose being the complete protection of Heisekian citizens in the event of invasion or attacks by . Following the Collapse Rosuto, aided by Akira, converted the army into a full-fledged military, essentially replacing the Shūten as the dominant military arm. Organization As an organization the Jōren is highly organized -- some would say it is more so than the actual Shūten, and much of this infrastructure remained following the Collapse. Members of the Jōren adhere to strict regulations regarding their conduct, dress and attitude: slackers are weeded out and dissidents punished. Discipline and rewards for jobs well done are valued highly, leading to an effective and highly motivated fighting force, and with Rosuto at its head the group feel all-but invincible. Structure & Divisions Counter Ops Counter operations are those operations planned and carried out by the Jōren to contain or quell civil unrest, acts of terrorism, as well as local insurgencies. As such the Counter Ops are typically seen as the military arm of the Jōren, as well as one of the most disciplined forces within Heisekai. The Counter Ops division is headed by an Ops Commander who answers directly to the Jōren's Commander-in-Chief, in this case Rosuto. The counter ops division is currently headed by Hiei Yamashin, one of the three Sansōzoku. Patrol Ops Patrols where originally carried out merely to placate the public following the years of civil unrest leading up to and following Oda's rebellions, but quickly came to be the Jōren's primary concern. This particular division is headed by Shiro Natsume, one of the three Sansōzoku. Investigative Ops Ranking Commander-in-Chief Ops Commander Notes *The name, Jōren, is a long-handled bamboo winnow used to sift earth or sand. A winnow can also be used to rid chaff from grain, discarding any undesirable parts. Behind the Scenes Category:Organization Category:Military